Phalanx (Shadow of the Colossus)
The Thirteenth Colossus, nicknamed Phalanx, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the thirteenth boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. History Past Phalanx and the other sixteen Colossi were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone that comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. Phalanx is the thirteenth colossus that he encounters, emerging from underneath the sands of a desert and taking flight above the ruins. Wander must follow Phalanx on his horse Agro, and must shoot the Phalanx's air sacs with arrows. Hitting all three will cause the colossus to drop from the sky, skimming just over the ground. It will lower its wings to keep itself up, and it is then Wander must jump from Agro onto one of the wings and work his way up to the beast's back as it rises back to the air. He must then run to each of Phalanx's three sigils and stab them, which Phalanx will try to cover with flaps. After dealing enough damage, Phalanx will dive back down into the sand, burrowing underneath until it surfaces again. Wander must repeat the process to bring Phalanx down, mount its wings, and climb onto its back to finish stabbing its sigils. After all of the sigils are stabbed, Phalanx will fall onto the desert dunes below and die, releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where he will be prepared to face his next foe. It will later combine with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Phalanx's corpse can be seen as the credits roll. Gallery Images Phalanx 1.jpg Phalanx wallpaper.jpg Phalanx 5.jpg PhalanxWander.jpg PhalanxJump.jpg PhalanxSigil.jpg PhalanxEyes.jpg shadow of the colossus phalanx by ultrama6net1cart-d7r58t7.jpg Phalanx 7.jpg|Concept art of Phalanx. PhalanxHD.jpg Videos Shadow of the Colossus Phalanx Boss Fight - 13th Colossus (PS3 1080p) Trivia *Phalanx is the largest colossus in the game; measuring over 557 feet long and having a wingspan of over 200 feet. *Phalanx is considered one of the most passive of the colossi, as it does not attack as much as defend, and its only real means of damage are ramming Wander or burying itself. *Phalanx is the only colossi that is able to protect its major sigils without armor. *Phalanx is the only colossus to have three music tracks play during its battle: "Silence" while Wander is chasing it from the ground, "In Awe of the Power" when its air sacs have been busted, and "Counterattack" while Wander is on Phalanx's back. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Force of Nature Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Nameless Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Creation Category:Fragmental Category:Symbolic Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Ferals Category:Guardians Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Magic Category:Genderless Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Elementals